Dr. Blowhole
Dr. Blowhole is the main antagonist of The Penguins of Madagascar. He is an evil dolphin cyborg and the bitter arch-enemy of the "pen-gyu-ins", though he hates Skipper the most. He has a group of red Lobster henchmen. He is voiced by Neil Patrick Harris. Beginnings In the past, Dr. Blowhole went under the name "Flippy" and performed tricks for entertainment for humans in an aqua show park on Coney Island. His signature trick was jumping through the "Ring of Fire." At one point, "Flippy" was humiliated in the "Ring of Fire" (it is implied that this is what caused the robot replacement on his right eye). This turned Flippy evil and he later escaped the park and renamed himself "Dr. Blowhole". Dr. Blowhole was left bitter by his humiliation and was driven with a desire to conquer the world to get revenge on the humans. At some point, Dr. Blowhole met Skipper and the other penguins, eventually they became arch-rivals. Penguins of Madagascar Dr. Blowhole was first mentioned by Skipper in the episode Eclipsed where Skipper talked about a plan hatched by Dr. Blowhole to destroy the sun and almost succeeded. In Roomies, Dr. Blowhole sent a walrus named Rhonda to the Central Park Zoo to steal Kowalski's plasma cutter, but the villain himself is never seen. Dr. Blowhole made his first full appearance in "Dr. Blowhole's Revenge". It begins in a flashback where he trapped the penguins in his lair on Coney Island and shot lasers at them until Rico threw a cork in his blowhole and sent the evil dolphin falling backwards into the water with his segway. He quickly emerged from the water in a dome and swore that Skipper has not seen the last of him and he will have revenge before he initiated the self destruct sequence and made his escape. Years later, in the present, Dr. Blowhole began to use survelliance technology to spy on the penguins and sent his lobster henchmen to kidnap King Julien, thinking he was Skipper's best friend. After successfully kidnapping Julien, Dr. Blowhole contacted the penguins and revealed the kidnapped Julien in a cage and that ever since his last battle with the penguins, he has been spying on them with surveillance cameras. Later, King Julien escaped his cage and allied himself with Blowhole, where he revealed his plans to use heating technology to melt the North Pole to flood Earth. Later, Dr. Blowhole captured the penguins who were attempting to rescue Julien before discovering his alliance with their nemesis. After interrogating the penguins and mocking Skipper, Dr. Blowhole had King Julien release the penguins and ordered his lobster army to attack the penguins. After the penguins fought the lobsters, Mort, a tiny lemur, began tinkering with the controls to the "Ring of Fire" device, but Dr. Blowhole knocked him away with his snout and activated the device and it slowly began to melt the North Pole. Blowhole then unleashed his Chrome - Claw lobster mutant on Skipper while Kowalski desperately attempted to shut off the Ring of Fire. Skipper defeated Chrome - Claw and Kowalski and Julien shut off the Ring of Fire, much to Blowhole's anger. Skipper then fought the evil porpoise and the two enemies fell into the water together, but Dr. Blowhole activated his dome shaped escape pod and emerged with Skipper. After resurfacing, Dr. Blowhole escaped once again, but not before once again swearing revenge on the penguins. He makes another appearance in "The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole", a 1-hour special of The Penguins of Madagascar. During a mission in China, Skipper runs into Hans the Puffin. After their battle, Hans reveals he has been working with Dr. Blowhole, who suddenly appears and uses an evil device called the "Mind Jacker" to remove Skipper's memories, which also removed his knowlege of swimming and soon gets him stranded on an island. Alex the lion shows up as a spirit guide to help Skipper regain his memories and get him back in Central Park Zoo. Thanks to a radar, Blowhole and his lobster minions discover that Skipper survived. Blowhole tries to target a missle at him, but it misses. Later, Blowhole reveals a device called the "Diabologizer" that turns creatures into huge monsters, as he uses it to turn a rabbit into a monster which attacks one of his minions. Blowhole plans to use this on Kowalski, Private and Rico. Soon, Blowhole manages to enter the penguins lair, but accidentally uses the Diabologizer on Julien's music player. This results in a huge mechanical monster called the "MP3 Slayer" creating a force field around the zoo and causing all the animals to sing when they talk. Skipper arrives and competes with Blowhole in a singing contest to see who can control the music player monster. After foiling the evil plan yet again, Skipper uses the Mind Jacker to erase Blowehole's memories. Blowhole's last role in the episode was when he somehow appeared in a marine park. This scene reveals that Blowhole's nickname name is Flippy, and also reveals Blowhole's inspiration for the Ring of Fire, by showing a firey hoop through which Blowhole must jump. It is revealed in "The Penguin Who Loved Me" that Doris is his sister and his real name is Francis (Which Red One, one of his Lobster minions laughed off). He only created the name Dr. Blowhole since it earned him more respect. His new residence was a place called Seaville in which Doris wanted to liberate him from. Blowhole had been in Seaville ever since the events of "The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole" and happily performing shows for the visitors. After his mind is restored, and his base is destroyed, he was still swimming in ocean with Parker above him, threatening him if he don't give his paychecks. Based on what Skipper said, That Blowhole is possibly scheming to make his new base and return "as Arch-enemies always return" Trivia *When on land, Blowhole moves using a high-tech Segway. *He has an incredible singing voice. *Blowhole prefers to have a ridiculously deep voice say the names of his inventions. **However, he once sung Diabologizer. *His known inventions include; **Chrome Claw: a huge lobster with a robotic right claw **Ring of Fire: melts stuff. **Mind Jacker: erases target's memory **Diabologizer: makes things evil. *His real name is Francis. Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Leader Category:Misanthropes Category:Mad Scientist Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Betrayed villains Category:Madagascar villains Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Comedic Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Recurring villain Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Tragic Villain Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Supremacists Category:Crime Lord Category:Xenophobes Category:Supervillains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Egomaniacs Category:Outright Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Gadgeteers Category:Evil Creator Category:Rich Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Sea Monsters Category:Male Villains Category:Dolphins Category:Laser-Users Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Bigger Bads Category:Life-Drainers